The Morrigan
The Morrígan is a Leanan sídhe Muse and the leader of the local Dark Fae territory. Character arc The Morrígan, née Evony Fleurette Marquise, is the wicked, vengeful, punishing, and beautiful leader of the Dark Fae who has made it her mission to put Bo, the unaligned Succubus, in her place – or to death. She rules her territory in equal manner as that of The Ash, leader of the Light Fae. It's unknown who was first to hold the position of "The Morrígan", or how many have assumed the title. What is, however, known about the history surrounding the title is that the Dark Fae name their leaders after famous warriors, suggesting that Morrígan was the name of a past Dark Fae warrior. Upon hearing about Bo, a newly-discovered Fae, she immediately went to The Ash's compound with her guards. Dr. Lauren Lewis attempted to stop her but to no avail as The Morrígan insisted on seeing Bo and pushed past the human. She interrupted The Ash's interrogation of Bo, wanting Bo for the Dark Fae. When The Ash ordered Lauren to take Bo to her lab for examination, The Morrígan ordered her guards to take Bo instead. Though hostilities between the Light and Dark ensued, The Ash put a stop to it, telling The Morrígan that Lauren needed to analyze Bo and that the two of them needed to talk. While The Morrígan did not believe that Bo was as ignorant about herself as she claimed, The Ash was unsure, and wanted the two of them to work together to solve the problem between their clans presented by the previously unknown succubus. The Morrígan didn't really want to and thought that if they were going to be ridiculed by the Fae of other territories for having Bo hidden from them, it would be best to have Bo killed. As long as Bo was neutral and an unaligned Fae, she considered her a threat. The Ash decided that they would force Bo to choose a clan (Light or Dark). Bo was taken to The Glass Factory to undergo the mandatory trial of The Gathering, a coming-of-age ceremony young Fae must go through in which they choose allegiance to either the Light or Dark clan, but which Bo had no prior knowledge of, or prepared for. The Morrígan had a private meeting with Bo beforehand where she attempted to get her to reveal information about herself that she might be hiding. The Morrígan explained to her that she would be tested, after which she must choose a side, and that neutrality was not an option. Before she left Bo, she showed sympathy for her having been alone for so long, and advised her to seriously consider which side she wanted (subtly hinting that she should join the Dark Fae). In the two tests Bo was put through, The Morrígan witnessed Bo kill a Troll and defeat a Pain-Eater. But after triumphing and asked to choose a side, Bo chose to side with humanity instead of Fae. The Morrígan became furious and still wanted to kill Bo as she was now more of a threat than she previously thought. Trick managed to convince both her and The Ash to let Bo live for the time being, as it would provide an opportunity to unravel the mystery of who Bo was, and how her existence was able to be kept a secret from them. (It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World) In Hail, Hale, she stopped Hale from being installed as The Ash and tried to torture Kenzi to get information about Bo's lineage, then ordered her death. She declared that all humans claimed or employed by the Fae in the local territory were to be considered terrorists and enemies of "the one true state." In Season 4, The Morrígan convinced Lauren to join the Dark Fae and granted her a personal liberty that was denied to Lauren under ownership by The Ash, in return for which Lauren would serve as the scientist and physician for the Dark and do the The Morrígan's bidding. Unbeknownst to The Morrígan, Lauren joined the Dark deliberately to help Bo behind the scenes. In Of All the Gin Joints, after The Morrígan made a surprise visit to Lauren when she was getting ready to move out of the Light Fae apartment and into one provided by the Dark Fae, they kissed before The Morrígan departed. Lauren, however, did it to obtain a sample of The Morrígan's DNA. In Origin/It Begins, Lauren created a serum with the DNA sample that effectively de-Fae'd The Morrígan and turned her into a human, with all her Fae powers gone. Personality She rules the Dark Fae local territory with a deliciously evil iron hand. As leader of the local Dark Fae territory, Vex killed Lou Ann's children, and tortured and killed Siegfried, under her orders (Vexed). She hired Tamsin to find evidence against Bo so that she could have Bo "strung up and executed." (The Kenzi Scale). She is witty and sarcastic, and fast with cutting remarks, responding to situations and observing those around her with mockery and tongue-in-cheek comments. She is vengeful, ruthless, and sadistic. When Dyson was accused of murdering a Dark Fae Redcap named Ba'al, he asked for sanctuary at The Dal. The Morrígan went to the tavern with bodyguards and demanded Dyson be handed over to her. Upon refusal, she had her bodyguards attack Bo and Dyson. Trick, holding a shotgun, told The Morrígan to leave, and she vowed that sooner or later she would "have Dyson's head for her wall". Dyson eventually decided his friends were sacrificing enough for him and went to Vex's night club, Carpe Noctem, where he was captured. Dyson was chained up while Vex tortured him and The Morrígan tried to interrogate him, though to no avail. When she began to get bored she ordered Dyson's death, but when the true murderer was exposed she released Dyson and watched as Vex began to torture the real killer, a Dark Fae. She can dissolve flesh with the touch of her hand or by pointing at a target, turning bodies into puddles of melted flesh and bone. In Lovers. Apart., she melt a human handyman in Lauren's apartment without cause. She is astute and calculating. When she offered Nate, Kenzi’s musician boyfriend, an audition, Kenzi implored her to rescind her offer and spare him, to which The Morrígan agreed but only in exchange for a future favor from Kenzi. She is exacting and demanding. Mayer, a Dark Fae, revealed that all the money he collected by using the luck of certain humans to win betting scores went straight to The Morrígan. She is seductive. As a Leanan sídhe, she entices and manipulates struggling artists and musicians, offering to be their muse, inspiring them to achieve fame and fortune as their agent – then takes their royalties, and drives them to madness and death as she feeds their talents out of them. Relationships Vex: Serves as her hit man and executioner. As he is a favorite of the Dark Elders, she has a "love-hate" relationship with him. In Those Who Wander, Vex captured and tied-up The Morrígan, threatening to harm her. In the fourth season, we learn that he tortured her and then held her prisoner in a cell within her office (from which she eventually escaped). Massimo: Her human son. The result, she explained in Dark Horse, of a "weak moment" with a 'Wall Street' type during the 1980s that she considered an "infection". He wanted to be Fae, but since it wasn't possible he used the Dark Fae archives to teach himself their secrets. She gave Massimo to Vex and made him responsible for raising Massimo. She treats him with disdain and belittles everything he does. Quotes * "You have no station here, old man. Don't you have some shoes to cobble, or a garden to decorate?" – to Trick (It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World) * "I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful...something." – to Lauren (Of All the Gin Joints) * "Honey, I don't need to claim your clam to claim you." – to Lauren (Origin/It Begins) Trivia * Unlike the first three Ash in the series, who spent all their the time leading the Light Fae, the Morrígan continues to work her cover job of running a talent agency. This is probably because it's the best means for her to feed. (Trick, chosen as Acting Ash by The Una Mens, still runs The Dal.) * In Into the Dark, Paulo mentions that he heard everyone calling her a "MILF". The acronym MILF stands for: "Mother I'd Like (to) F_ _ _". It's a vulgar slang for a sexually attractive older woman (usually one that is also a mother). In Origin/It Begins, it's revealed that she is Massimo's mother. * Evony Fleurette Marquise may also have a connection with Trick. In Lost Girl: Prologue he is identified as "Patrick Mac Morrigan", and while most likely a writer's error, it could be construed as an alias he dropped in favor of his current name (which could hint at him originally being Dark Fae). However, in the series, Trick's full name is stated as "Fitzpatrick McCorrigan" (though still a similar sounding name as "Morrígan"). * The Morrígan (Irish Gaelic for "phantom queen") or The Mórrigan or Mórrígu (Irish Gaelic for "great queen") is the Irish goddess of war who can foresee or even decide the fate of a battle. Sighting the Morrígan means misfortune. The Morrígan is often depicted as a triple goddess, typically Badb, Nemhain and Macha.Wikipedia:The Morrigan Appearances * 1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World * 1.11 Faetal Justice * 2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away * 2.15 Table for Fae * 2.21 Into the Dark * 3.03 ConFaegion * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale * 3.12 Hail, Hale * 3.13 Those Who Wander * 4.03 Lovers. Apart. * 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll * 4.06 Of All the Gin Joints * 4.12 Origin/It Begins * 4.13 Dark Horse Showcase synopsis The Morrigan (Emmanuelle Vaugier) The Morrigan is the leader of the local Dark Fae, and feeds off the genius of artists. She leaves a wake of talented actors, models and musicians dead in her trail, covering up their true causes of death with staged suicides, plane crashes and overdoses. At first, Bo was charmed by The Morrigan’s manic energy and playfulness, but she soon realized her true selfish, vain and dangerously sociopathic nature. References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae Category:Titles Category:Humans